Ghosts of a Survivor
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: Lara Croft, finally has returned home after years of being away, with the curse of Akna running through her other feelings begin to stir. With Sam and Lara's a relationship strained Lara returns home to the one person she left. With hidden feelings, on the rise Lara tries to escape the feelings that pulled her in once long ago on Yamatai. Warning Futa/Yuri Lara/ Sam
1. Here And Now Part 1

**Ghosts of a Survivor**

**Disclaimer= Do not own the reboot of Tomb Raider**

**Warning= Futanari yes I decided to make it a Futa**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Yamatai, the scars from the past still shown and in the daylight of everything there was a change. The light blinded me all I could see now was the faint smile from a man in white as he hovered above me. My vision now clearing, the smell of disinfectant hit my nose it was far different from the smell of death, blood and gun smoke.<p>

"Well Ms. Croft, it seems like your finally awake."

"W-Where am I?"

The last time I could recall I was in Central America, discovering the ancient tombs of the Mayan God named Akna. I knew I was on to something, and I knew my father's journals and my notes were coming together and my hate for him dwindled less and less. I was now twenty-three after the events at Yamatai; I decided not to go home. Still never touching my father and mothers fortune, I took what I had found on Yamatai and gave it towards Sam and the others. Only taking what I needed for basic survival, and pushed onward's.

The last look I saw was Sam's sleeping face as I moved on towards the next port leaving the others behind. I felt no need to say goodbye, I knew everything would be too painful, even as I played the Sam's footage repeatedly on my journey. Everything seemed harder as I tried to fight what I really wanted, I knew what I really wanted, and I knew going back home wasn't an option.

Not seeing the face of Sam was something that I had to walk away from I knew that I couldn't face her. If I looked at her, I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave. She was the only thing that tamed the Croft in me and she was the only thing that stopped me from losing my humanity on Yamatai. I knew that our relationship was rocky I left her for a purpose left by my father and the few angry letters from me never helped.

I knew how others viewed her in school back when we were younger; I knew that I wasn't there to help her when she needed it. However now I had to focus on what the doctor had said before me, I needed to know my location. Although I was no longer the girl that I use to be, still something in me willed on to push listening to the doctor I gathered the information I needed.

"You're in Cambridge General, Ms. Croft someone found you on the coast washed away. You were covered in scars and barely breathing. I'm surprised that you survived for that long I wasn't until a coast guard spotted you and brought you in."

"Is that all, can I go now?" Ripping the IV out of my arm the pain was small compared to what I went through in my various travels. Standing up something felt off about my lower body not taking it as anything, I watched as the nurses and doctors tried to restrain me.

"Ms. Croft we aren't done yet there is something else you should know about what we discovered on you."

"What is it another bullet wound that got infected?"

"No something more than that."

"What…"

Watching him blush he looked towards his records as I couldn't support myself, sitting on the bed I looked towards him. As he regained his composer, he flipped through his notes that were my medical records.

"What we found on you when you came in was something unusual concerning you vaginal region." Something in me felt off, as I wanted to know what was going on. Not wanting to hear the long away around with the news concerning my body summoned my strength and pushed myself up way towards the small bathroom next to my bed. Closing the door, I lifted up hospital gown to see something that should have never been.

I now had a penis that stuck out of my vaginal area, wanting to scream I knew I couldn't all I needed to be rational. As a Croft, I knew that I had to be rational as well it would have been something that Roth would tell me if he were alive.

_**Remember Lara the best thing about you being a Croft you always find a rational explanation even after the worst has happened to you. Take that strength and run with it don't let it be your greatest weakness.**_

Taking water and splashing my face all I could think about in that quick moment was a light. Where it came from I didn't know, but my memory was in a haze. I knew a light had come to me this one was different from the near death experiences I have had.

"Ms. Croft, are you alright? Get the others, she might be in danger." Not wanting anything to escalate any further, I spoke my voice cracked slightly.

"I-I'm fine doctor, just give me a minute."

_Ok Lara think girl… this just doesn't happen, so now you're stuck with this thing. There is no other way to explain this other then it being a curse from Akna, but I need more evidence and that light what was that? I need to get to my notes I have to get back to my flat. Ok Lara you can do this, you have enough experience now you can do this._

Looking in the reflection, I looked towards myself as my hair retained its length my bangs still hung wildly on my features. Taking a breath, I knew that this…whatever it was couldn't be rid of with just a simple surgery I knew that I was something different.

Walking out, both nurses and doctor looked at me with sympathy, as they knew of my condition before I did.

"I see that you had found out what the news before I could explain; there are treatments and surgeries we could perform."

"Its fine doctor, I'll deal with this myself do you know where my stuff is when they found me?"

"Yes they gave it to a Ms. Nishimura; in this case she was listed as the closets to you. She has been with you every day, since you got here she just visited I'll give her a call and tell her that you are awake."

"No don't its fine, tomorrow how early can you do the tests I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

"O-Ok…well have a nurse bring you in dinner if there are any questions please feel free to buzz me." With that, the doctor walked out as one of the nurses re-situated my IV. Not feeling the pain of it, I thought towards the one person I didn't want to see, I knew that if we met everything would come crashing down.

I was a new Lara Croft different from the Lara Croft of years past. I had to get out of here and fast and I couldn't wait, tonight I would leave. As I looked towards the rainy streets of London, I was good to be home, but with home, it brought memories I couldn't shake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you like the story now read and review KIDDING this is a Yuri futanari so I'm putting up a warning each chapter. Hell, I loved the Tomb Raider reboot, so this is based that game. I never played the PlayStation games of Tomb Raider, so I'm just sticking with the PlayStation 3 version, so read and review. **_


	2. Here And Now Part 2

**Ghosts of a Survivor**

**Disclaimer= Do not own the reboot of Tomb Raider**

**Warning= Futanari yes I decided to make it a Futa**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

><p>Everything was in silence as I broke out the halls were no longer filled with silent chatter it was enough to make my way around. Although it was against my nurse's wishes earlier, I had them give me a "tour" of the place so I could operate more smoothly with my escape. Walking down the hall, I spotted two nurses coming in my direction at the last second I looked towards the bathroom taking refuge there. Opening the door before they could reach me I hid behind it as I waited for the nurses to pass.<p>

Taking my time to wait for their voices to pass, as they talked about something along the lines of men I thought to Sam. Often we would talk about men, for her the feeling was natural as for me something about it seemed off. However, I knew the only way to keep Sam happy was to talk to the bastards that she set me up with. The only thing that seemed to comfort me within those times was Sam. However, I knew I couldn't go back, I thought to what the doctor said about her staying until I recovered.

The question that ran through my head was why did she stay? Did she want to see me die? Hell I couldn't blame her after our last letters, emails and finally calls I could kill myself for the way I talked to her. I knew that after what I said I should feel like shit, if anything I knew my flat would be empty, with the theory that she moved out with her boyfriend who was now her husband.

All that and more I wish I would have never spoken of but I had to push away if anything its best if Sam didn't know anything. Thinking about the call from years past, I thought of my words and how they cut got to me. I knew Sam's past and her parent's status. Sam took a different route instead of me, I knew that I wanted hard work and not to rely on my fathers and mothers fortune. As for Sam, a different route was chosen her life consisted with her parents coving for her as well as her relying on her parents. I remembered our last phone call a year ago; I knew the tension had been rising ever since I left without a word.

"_Lara you promised you would be back by now, it's bad enough I had to go through Reyes to find a line to get you on."_

"_Look I'm sorry that I couldn't make it I'm just busy."_

"_You have been busy for the last year first you jump ship and leave without anyone knowing. Then when you email you ask me to get your packages who knows where they came from I'm sure it's somewhere dangerous that you have been. I'm worried Lara I really am, it's like Reyes said why can't you just take a job at the local museum?"_

"_I can't I have things to do."_

"_Lara…I'm getting married…"_

"_Huh…"_

"_I'm getting married and I want you to meet him he's nice we met after you left and it kinda clicked after Yamatai."_

"_Clicked…Sam do you even know anything about this guy? How could you be sure that he's not after anything, as well as he could be talking to you and gallivanting with another woman?"_

"_Why do you always do this? I swear you're not being fair here Lara I need you to support me with this! I know Roth would if he still whe-"_

"_Don't finish that bloody sentence, how can you speak on someone you don't really know. Everything is easy for you it always has been; you never had to work much for anything. So go on if you can have this sod take care of you then fine, do as you want, I thought you would understand the importance of my absence more than anyone."_

"_Fine…then go, I'll leave the key to Reyes whenever you get back."_

With that, all I could remember was the phone clicking and that year killing more people than normal. In that year I tried not to think but I did, I tried not to breath but I still did. I knew the reason why the true reason why I was so upset with Sam, but blocked it off I knew that it could go no further. I knew I couldn't see her with her husband, but after that fight we spoke no longer, emails no longer sent.

Slipping out of the bathroom, I was able to find a pair of scrubs as well as a shirt; towards my left I looked towards the door I knew it was a fire escape. Opening the door, I rushed down the stairs looking at the clock I knew if things were still the same a trolley would arrive around the time I got out. As I made my way out towards the rainy streets of London, I ran dodging traffic, getting on the trolley.

Getting back towards my flat, I let the rain beat down on me; the walk seemed like an eternity, as I had no shoes. As I got towards my door, I didn't know what time it was but my body could tell it was about five in the morning. As I dug out the spare key from a nearby plant me and Sam always kept, the door swung open to reveal Sam herself. For the first time in over a year I finally saw my best friend her eyes were full of concern as well as shock as her ear was on her phone.

"Hold on doctor, I'll call you back later." As she slowly hung up the phone she looked towards me, then she stood away letting me inside. There were no words spoken between us, I looked around to see if there was any evidence of the fated husband to be. Not caring what I touched I looked at the flat nothing had changed it was exactly as I had left it. Walking towards my office, I looked as all the packages that I shipped over had been there.

Not caring if I stained anything with my soil-filled fingers, I couldn't hear anything and I didn't want to. I knew that I couldn't look at Sam I knew if I did, everything would come back. With this curse that still on me, I had bigger things to worry about as I found what I needed put the slip of paper in my mouth as gathered up my clothes. Wondering what happened to the rest of my items, she spoke.

"Lara…"

"Police…"

In that moment before we could speak, I dropped my clothes taking a hiding spot in the closet, I knew it was the police looking for me. Due to my little escape act as I hid in the closet I a strange feeling posted itself within me, as I looked down I could see the evident bulged forming in my light blue scrubs. Much to my luck, the clothes I wore were baggy, I knew that everything would be up; I knew Sam would tell everything and I would be escorted back to the hospital. In the distance, I could here only faint sentences as Sam headed towards the door as soon as took refuge to the closet.

"Hello…officer…"

"Hello I'm detective Moore, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time, but did you receive a call from the Cambridge about a Lara Croft?"

"Yea, I did I'm her roommate I was just about to head over there."

"I see if you see her please let us know so we can escort her back here's my number. " Just as I relaxed, I knew I was out of danger when it came to them finding me. it wasn't until my intestines clenched at the next words to come from the officer's mouth.

"What happened to your plant there?" In that moment I knew everything would be over soon, I was back within society, I know I had killed before was I ready to kill an officer of the law in my own country?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote something longer, I'm glad all you liked it and I got at least two reviews for it. I hope to get two more again soon after I post this I didn't want to delay the wait any longer then it needed to be. In addition, Sod means fuck in British slang if you were to say fuck off you would say it in London as sod off. British are creepy that way with words thank goodness I'm part Irish, damn you British bastards lol.<strong>


	3. Feelings We Must Endure Part 1

_**Ghosts of a Survivor**_

_**Disclaimer= Does not own the reboot of Tomb Raider or Dark Horse comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics= Thoughts / flashback**_

* * *

><p>Darkness was all I saw as I stood in the closet I thought towards my choice; I knew I could kill who ever was at the door. Losing my innocence at Yamatai was proof that I could kill without feeling; I knew that to be true. However, I didn't need Sam to see that all she had known was what she came only to believe. I knew that she didn't need to see that side of me, she only knew of the small acts that I had done, and frankly, I believed she erased the thought back on Yamatai.<p>

Listening in on everything, I knew I had a choice to ruin everything or fix it with our reunion I was ready to become a monster if I needed to. I knew that with my choice it could merit me to where I could never return back home, if anything I knew it was best if Sam ratted me out. Listening in I knew that my only option was to fight my way out I was ready to kill if I needed to.

"What happened to your plant here?" As I covered my mouth I couldn't help, but let my tears flow freely, I knew that Sam would tell. I couldn't blame her I knew that this was all because of me everything always was. No matter how much responsibility that I took for the endurance crew their misery now was because of me.

_I'm so sorry Sam._

"Oh…that…well I sort of forgot my keys and I remembered I had a spare. Just as I was finishing cleaning myself up you showed up, also the doctor called so I was headed over there."

"Oh I see well it's sad, hopefully you can give that plant the love and attention that I know your capable of doing Ms. Nishimura." From the sound of the man's I could tell he was flirting, all men were like that when it came to Sam. Back in our days in college I always dismissed my hatred for men flirting with her as a jealously of mine. I thought because of my bookish nature it was a reason for me to feel jealously towards my flat-mate; it was simple she was good with men and I was shitty with men and it made me jealous of her that was until Yamatai. I thought it was something as simple as jealously, but it was something more than that and I discovered nothing is every easy when you're a Croft.

"Well, I'll be more careful with it detective I lost that plant before and I'm going to do everything I can to take care of it."

"I see that plant must be very lucky to have you then."

"I like to think so, but I'm nothing more than a burden on it."

"I believe that every little thing appreciates any type of kindness, so don't be too hard on yourself ok? Well I have to get back would you like a ride to the hospital?"

"No I still have something to do before I leave thank you anyway detective Moore." With that the door closed, with that my veins heated with a fire like no other only thing that could be heard were the faint screams of Sam.

_**I know what you want I have always known what you want.**_

_**W-Who are you what do you want with me?**_

_**It's not what I want for you Lara; it's what you want for yourself. This is the only thing my power can provide you with and my only way to say thank you.**_

_**A-Are you Akna also thank you for what?**_

"Agh…"

"Whoa…slow down Lara that was a pretty nasty fall you took. I guess someone took a few to many shots before coming home." With my vision, setting in I looked towards the face of Sam, her features still the same as I remembered. Everything about her I missed, but nothing changed she still was the lovable American yank. It was as if all of last year didn't happen, somehow I knew my sanity was gone, however more importantly I wanted to know what my dream was about.

Wanting to speak my mouth suddenly felt dry, as I tried to form the right words to say to Sam. Despite all of that what could I say to her I knew that she had a life somewhere else, if anything I wondered where this mystery man was. However, I still wasn't ready to face those questions so instead I grounded out the only word I could say.

"W-Water…"

"Oh…here you go…" As I drank like a wild animal, I almost felt myself choke, as I greedily drank down every drop. Not caring if the rest got on me, I watched as Sam laughed, that rich laughter was something I come to miss. I knew something was off about me, and I knew she had a husband, to think about I didn't want to see any of what that kind of love had to offer.

"After I blew off that cop, I found you passed out I wanted to take you to the hospital, but I figured you didn't really like it there too much. So I thought why would I send you back, no need to thank me I'm awesome like that."

Cracking a lopsided grin, I knew that with everything I had to retain my cold composer, else I would find myself crawling into Sam's heart once again. Standing up on shakily feet I watched as Sam put her arm under me worry on her face.

"Whoa Lara you can't get up just yet." From this contact alone, I felt myself stiffen in my nether regions at the contact of her skin against mine, it also made things worse that I had no bra on. Stepping away from the contact, and making my way towards my desk leaning on I felt Sam run towards me again this time my anger got the best of me.

"Sod off…look I don't need you caring for me Sam I can take care of myself just fine!"

"No…"

"Just for once do as I say Sam and leave me alone!"

"No…I'm not…"

Slamming my fist on the desk I knew my resolve to fight off Sam's charm was running out. If I didn't look her in the eye I knew I could get through this, but those chances were slim.

_Come on Croft push her away, she can't find about me make her think you're a bloody British bitch that hates her guts. Then she'll leave and then she can have the life that she_ _wants free of cults and free of me._

"Like I bloody said leave me alone!"

It was as if my vision did a three-sixty, and now I was facing Sam her face angry, her breath on top of mine. As her hands cupped my round child-like cheeks, her angry glare pressed in my face.

"I fucking said fuck no I'm not leaving you Lara Croft your mine and wherever you go I'm going too."

"You bloody yank."

"You stupid stubborn Brit aren't you going to understand that I fucking love you." In that moment that one moment all of those feelings came back to me the feelings I didn't want. The feelings that I threw away to become the killer that I needed for the first time in over a year I wanted to make love to my friend. In that interval of time, I knew that we should have never crossed paths.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello readers damn it's good to see all these people following the story as well as reviews, don't worry there are going to be many close moments like this one. However, I don't want, to give away too much of the story, but right now I'm at work writing this all out and I'll be doing some other chapters. Now I don't know if you have read the reboot of Tomb Raider from Dark Horse, from Gail Simone I have to say its fueling my writing cells full force. I can't wait for the next issue to come out I love Gail Simone's view of Lara Croft it's so fresh and new, but question readers anyone besides me notice that there is a lot of Yuri content on the game with Sam and Lara? In addition, Rise of the Tomb Raider is coming out its going to be sweet, but hint this second installment is going to be about Sam and Lara. If you read the comics, it is a gateway to the next game coming out and it tells how Sam and Lara met. Also with Lara, losing her innocence it means that she's a killer nothing sexual to it.<strong>_


	4. Feelings We Must Endure Part 2

_**Ghosts of a Survivor**_

_**Disclaimer= Does not own the reboot of tomb raider or Dark horse comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics= Thoughts / flashback**_

* * *

><p>She asked if she could take my picture, and I told her no, that was a conversation that should have never exist between us. How we became friends still until this day was something I couldn't explain. However, something scared me beyond that, to think that I could actually kill for her is something I never took into consideration all those years ago.<p>

"You stupid stubborn Brit aren't you going to understand that I fucking love you." At this point, I was beyond shocked at the words I heard, I wanted everything to fall to pieces at this moment.

"Y-You love me…"

"Y-Yeah I do your my best friend Lara, I understand Yamatai fucked both of us up. I understand you leaving without saying good-bye, but you don't need to burry those memories. You don't because…I'll help you shoulder everything, no matter what."

"N-No you can't do that." Shaking my head out of her grasp I let my tears fall in front of her, everything broke all of me.

"Lara it's ok to cry, I don't know what a year has done to you Lara, but you need to cry." Hugging her, I didn't care about the present with my body being disfigured. I just missed my friend and I knew that what I really wanted could never be fulfilled. Hugging my friend, I knew this was the only thing I could do for her, but that hug was soon brought with worry. As if Sam were reading my mind, I wondered what she said as smiled towards me, I knew there was a blush on my cheeks, and I knew it would be hard to explain everything.

As she looked down in between us she noticed my now tented scrubs, I felt like the biggest pervert in the word. Nothing about this moment was ace nothing at all.

"Besides you it looks like someone is happy to see me."

"N-No it's not like that, you see something strange is happening."

"It's alright Lara, the doctor told me about it, and I had to get my father down there so he wouldn't blab to anyone. So what happen did you go to TJ and get a sex change or something?"

Blushing Sam was always able to talk about matters concerning sex, I on the other hand still was a virgin. The concept of my own vaginal region outside of taking care of my health needs was completely irrelevant. Now that something like this rested in between my legs there was an even bigger problem and only Sam could help me with it.

"Sam what do I do this thing it was never on me, I remember being in Central America then I was in the temple of Akna. After that there was a light I couldn't explain it, when I came to this thing appeared on me. Sam I have never been like this before what's going on?"

"Simple…you just have one more body part to account for; I remember doing this documentary on this woman who was a hermaphrodite. Don't worry you just do what all the guys to when they see me."

"W-What's that…?"

"You can jerk off." As I scrunched my face up in disgust, I wasn't up much to tosser and I wouldn't know where to begin. I always thought of the action to be something for men with over active imaginations about what women want. I knew that this was something that I couldn't do not with her around, but my body ached. I knew I had to rationalize everything that was how the world that I was in worked. Straightening myself in what Sam called my Lara Croft thinking pose, spoke my words a nervous amount of jumble.

"L-Look I'm not a tosser kind of girl, if anything I have to find a way to get rid of this thing for good. It's the only way that I can continue with my father's work and my own." As I looked into Sam's eyes, I saw something that I had never seen before, it looked like lust, but I knew it was my imagination.

"This is going to get rid of it just relax Lara and listen to my words, you have three options."

"I think I know the first one…just…w-what are the o-other two?"

At this point, I couldn't help but wonder what I looked like, I knew I was a mess and I made no sense. I didn't want to know the other options I couldn't know, I knew what one of these options contained, and it had to do with sex. If Sam brought it up would she let me, even if my first time would be a pity shag I could do with that. As much as I wanted that I couldn't help, but feel like all of this was wrong. I don't know the look that was on my face, but in that moment I could tell the guilty look on Sam's face as she pulled away from me guilt on her face.

"Two of the other options are you can sleep it off or you can take a cold shower. I-I'm sorry I gotta get some fresh air I'll be b-back."

As she walked out of the room, I couldn't help but wonder what had happen in that moment. I only knew one thing I needed a shower and a cold one.

After my shower, my extra appendage seemed to go down, as well as my body temperature decreased. I slipped on a pair of loose hugging pajama bottoms and a white tank. Not hearing a sound I wondered where Sam could have went, although I expected no surprise that she would go back to her husband. The guilty look on her face told it all and it told me what I needed Sam loved me, but as a friend. As much as I tried to rationalize that to be true, my body and something else inside me told me otherwise.

Looking at my old room it was across from Sam's. Looking at everything it was as if everything was untouched and clean. I wondered did Sam do this in my absence, I knew that she still had the key to our flat and I know I asked for it back in the heat of our argument. Somewhere along the line, I knew that Roth and my father would tell me that I was wrong for what I did. However, out of all of this I couldn't help but think to my mother.

I took many ways like my father, but matters of the heart I took from her, even with my traits like her I still never thought about love or lust. Was this love or was this a lustful curse of Akna whatever it is it seemed to crawl within me. Sitting at my desk everything felt right, as I checked my desk I looked towards my notes that were collected when I entered the hospital.

_She kept them she actually kept them. _As I opened, my notes I knew that all I research was here, as I looked threw everything I found nothing of my condition.

Akna one of the many Mayan goddess's, she was the goddess of motherhood and childbirth. What that meant for me I had no idea, what this curse was I know it didn't happen through human means. This thing that was on me was living and it was a part of my body, what I wanted was to find the answers I needed them. Knowing that the Mayan tribe no longer existed I knew I had to go back, but first I needed answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it as well read and review everyone. Ha I had you going with the love thing don't worry it's all in the formula. Here's some British slang for you if you don't know it British bastard's lol.<strong>_

_**Tosser=The act of masturbating or someone along the lines of a dickhead or jack off.**_

_**Ace= A British slang word for fine cool etc.**_

_**Shag= Just as Austin powers says, it means to fuck.**_


	5. Feelings We Must Endure Part 3

_**Ghosts of a Survivor**_

_**Disclaimer= Does not own the reboot of tomb raider or Dark horse comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics= Thoughts / flashback**_

* * *

><p>I was home, the smell of old and new literature that came to my nostrils. After a night of studying, I knew all that I could find out within with my research were answers to questions I already knew. With this knowledge, I knew if I wanted more clues I needed to travel once again so here I was at Trinity College in Dublin. There were answers that I needed and the only man I thought had with the answers, I needed was the very man that knew my father.<p>

"Nice of you to meet me on short notice here doctor."

"No problem, anything for the daughter of a dear friend how was your trip Lara?"

"Uneventful, but all the same it's worth it to see all of this is my home away from home." As I looked towards the vast knowledge before me, I couldn't help but notice and stay memorized by the event. Hearing a chuckle come from my left, I noticed my absent mindedness.

"Well I doubt that you came all the way here to get excited from the library come lets go to my office." As I settled into the office, I saw a lot of artistry from Latin America. Although I was in Asian prehistoric culture I still dabbled in other matters, I still couldn't help but appreciate his discoveries.

"Last time I heard from you Lara you were in Central America did you find anything interesting?"

"More like something interesting found me, do you know about the curse concerning Akna?" As he fell back into his chair only to get up a sigh on his breath going towards a tray I wondered what he was doing. I watched as he poured tea, knowing I was a posh British girl some habits were hard to let go.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure…"

Taking a cue from him I watched as he sat down, taking a sip he then set his cup down. A part of me wished that I could stay the warm cup of tea relaxed me, but it made me think of Croft manner. The warmth in my heart filled but I knew that there were important matters to attendant to. Pulling out a note book that contained laminated sand scripts that I had found, I knew reading Mayan sand scripts wasn't my specialty. What I could learn would come from this man.

"Hmm…I…this is interesting and you found this where?"

"I found it in the throne room of Akna it was hidden under a rock, after that I don't know what happened there treasure hunters. I remember getting into a conflict of sorts then making my way back." I knew telling him about the curse placed on me wouldn't help, I had to go about this at a different angle. As he pulled out his reading glasses, he began to read everything with interest.

"This script it's from the first Mayan empire, it was during the time of the gods. It reads, "To grant the wish of desire, to carry the line of first warriors and the last of them."

"What does that mean doctor?"

"It's a curse, but in Mayan tradition, during the first empire many years before their disappearance. There was a shortage of males, so the goddess Akna would provide the women with a high fertility rate. The myth goes on that when the men died off there was shortage of warriors. Therefore, in the place of men certain females were to become warriors to guard the village. What they would do when it came time for a female to become of age to have a baby they would take the female warriors towards the shrine of Akna. Upon, ritual practices Akna would grant them with male organs to refill the population whatever the myth is it proved successful. Although us scholars believe there to be a male tribe that mingled with the women this is all folklore."

At this I was on the edge of my seat for the next batch of information, I needed to know. I knew that if Akna could, put the curse on easily her power could take it off.

"So how did the female warriors get the curse off doctor?" As he looked sadly, at his notes before him I thought towards the worst.

"According to legend of the once holy warrior women were now "tainted" so they were driven out. Most of them beheaded by their sons and daughters that they managed to create. Myth explains that some of them fled into the forest and creating the amazon tribe, legend these of myths hold no scientific evidence."

"Bugger…"

"Something wrong Lara?"

"N-Nothing so these women could never get the curse off of them, according to legend."

"No they couldn't, it was brutal time in the beginning of the first empire. From folklore legend, it was said that this warrior women grew strong in size. As well as strong in strength due to the power of the curse, it is said that only Anka's power could stop them no force on earth can." Forcing a smile, I knew there had to be a way to get whatever this was on my body off. I knew that I had to make my way back to where I first started; it was the only way I could get the answers. With Sam gone, I wondered where she went to I knew she went home to her husband, walking out of the library, I heard my phone ring.

"Lara take it outside." As I looked at his firm look, I noticed on the screen it was Sam's name my heart sped up as I made my way outside.

"Hello…"

"Hey, I came over and, you were gone where are you?"

"I'm in Dublin I'll be back in a few days."

"Lara don't you think that's not such a good idea? I mean you're still hurt."

"I'm fine, besides I need to push if I want to find the answers to getting this thing off of me." At this, I could hear the concern in Sam's voice, as I knew something was going to come up.

"Lara…if you're going to leave then fine, but I still want to talk to you we need to talk." At this moment, I knew what we were going to talk about, but a part of me knew that I might meet him. I knew whatever chance I had with Sam was gone, but that moment in my room three days ago had me think otherwise. With the hospital still looking for me, I wondered why that was; I knew that treasure hunters would still like a taste of my blood. It was the animal that I become, after Anka's light flashed, my hands were covered in blood, before my black out.

I hated the flight back from Dublin I dreaded it; I knew that I wanted to ask one more question to the doctor. However, I knew that he had a class to attend too. I didn't know why I was in a rush to go back, but something told me otherwise.

Getting back was the worst thing of all, although I knew it wasn't as bad as I would think. I knew that certain truths would have to open up. With my condition, I knew that nothing would ever be the same, with the knowledge that had been given to me I couldn't see a way out of this.

Unlocking the door, I saw as Sam came from around the corner a smile on her face. As she ran to hug me, I could feel everything once again backing up nervously I moved away from Sam. Taking off my black dickies jacket, I now wore a red tank top and black loose long cargos with brown boots. I knew dressing in tighter pants would, be a problem in the upcoming future; I hated the idea of shopping for clothes.

Walking into the kitchen I suddenly felt hungry, my body felt sluggish as I set out a pan to cook. Watching Sam with worry, she then spoke to me.

"Lara don't worry I cooked."

"You…what…" My lips twitched upwards as I knew that Sam never touched the idea of cooking. Nevertheless, I wanted to eat, her food along with whatever I was cooking. Watching her glare, she knew what I was going to say.

"Ok Croft, don't be so surprised awhile you were away I learned how to cook ok."

"Ether way I'm hungry still, we got any butter?"

"Yea towards the left in the fridge, so what did you find out?"

"I found out that the goddess Akna believes me to be some sort of warrior and I'm cursed with this thing. Oh and the wonderful part is I'm stuck with it, there has to be something more maybe I'm over thinking. The only thing I can do is go back to Croft manner my father might have something about this in detail."

"Or maybe you could learn to live with it?" Looking at her ridiculously I wanted to laugh, but my snarky side of me wanted to throw out the most sarcastic remark that I could. I knew that no curse lasted forever, and with the events of Yamatai, I knew that curses could be lifted as well as placed easily. Taking my plate towards the kitchen where Sam now sat across me, I felt more comfortable in her presence.

"So what do you suggest doctor, that I settle down make some children and get married?"

"No I suggest you live with it try the thing out, who knows you might get use to it. Besides I have always wanted to be an aunt."

As we laughed everything seemed so casual, I knew the truth about myself I didn't just want Sam to be an Aunt. I wanted her to be the mother of my children; I wanted her to be the first in everything that we have done together.

"Look Lara, I know things are bad, but I'm here all the way…ok."

"W-What about your husband I'm sure you have to get back to?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: hey how are you folks I'm bringing a new chapter to you I hope you like it. Read and review so we can get answer the long waited question, where the fuck is Sam's husband.<strong>_

_**Posh= Means upper class straight lace by the book, it can be considered snobby depending on the person. **_

_**Snarky= Catty or sarcastic.**_


	6. Call for Help Part 1

_**Ghosts of a Survivor**_

_**Disclaimer= Does not own the reboot of tomb raider or Dark horse comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics= Thoughts / flashback**_

* * *

><p>"What about him?" My heart dropped at the mention of his role, I knew that everything seemed against me. However, I had to bury these feelings deep, as long as I had her love even as a friend I knew that I could push on.<p>

"W-Well shouldn't you be with him?"

"How can I, when we have broken up?" Shaking my head then looking in confusion at Sam's confession, I watched as she tinkered with the cup in her hands.

"I thought that…y-you were married last…" I couldn't bring myself to complete the sentence that cause so much strain on our relationship.

"Look before you go saying sorry Lara, I'm going to say this everything's water under the bridge. Unless…" As I looked at Sam's features, she looked nervous about something. Then everything clicked, that day as I talked to her on the phone.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"That day…I tried to give the key to Reyes after you got off the phone, she told me to keep it. She said something along the lines of if she takes the key you're going to be around a lot; and that's something she doesn't need for her daughter. So she told me to suck it up and get over it as well as I didn't think she liked Liam very well."

"That's no surprise, she doesn't like anyone, and she barely talked to me when we were on the…Endurance." For some reason I wanted to jump for joy at the fact of the break up. Something told me that whatever her reasons were for breaking up it had something to with Sam and her family's fortune. Like me, others have tried to muzzle their way into my family's fortune. If Roth hadn't of been there when I was younger I would be in a far worse condition. That's why I decided to drop off the map as one of society's prestige and elite, I decided to earn my way to college. If anything, I had to thank my shift at the Nine Bells as well as my time with Grim and the others.

"So why did you break up with him?"

"What do you think he was after one thing?"

"It's always the pounds isn't it?"

"Yea, but after that day he actually had the nerve to tell me that I was better off without you. Look I don't care what we go through, but that doesn't give others the right to comment. I'm the only editor in this friendship," said Sam with anger.

"Wow…so that means I'm forgiven?"

"Mmmm…not so much…"

"W-wha… I…s-"

"Take me on your trip then I'll forgive you I want to film this." Looking in Sam's eyes, I knew this was something that she wasn't going to move on Sam always talked me into doing anything for her. I knew that we had adventures together before Yamatai; it was something that I knew that nightmare had spoiled for us.

"F-Fine, but I swear you stay out of all of this."

"Really…you won't hear a peep out of me." Smiling slightly I could think about our fun times, I just knew this time it was going to be a blood bath. I knew I was putting Sam in danger, but something told me that I was a sick individual for sending her with me. Something in my mind wanted Yamatai to happen again I wanted to kill again I lost my innocence at Yamatai and stained my hands in blood.

I knew I was sick, never had I wanted to see Sam in danger before, but I struggled with the feelings that I had. I knew if Sam were to be placed in the same situation like at Yamatai, I knew in my heart of hearts that I would kill a legion for her back. I wanted a legion as well; I wanted to know the feeling of sticking an arrow in my enemies' neck. Or the sounds of their neck snapping as I dug my climbing axe into their skull.

"Lara are you…alright?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine…"

"good, as I was saying although you're ready to go first you need to get healed up. The doctor said that you should be on bed rest for the next two weeks last time I was there."

"Sam, I feel fine."

"Lara, I know you're up and ready to move, but seriously sweetie we don't even have clues to go by."

"Yes we do, there is at least one clue we can go by we have to go to Greece."

"Greece hell yeah, but what's in Greece?"

"Amazons…if I want to find out what happened to the lost amazon tribe of Akna I'm going to have to go to Greece. I have a clue that history is starting to converge and connect it seems." Walking away, I watched form the corner of my eye as Sam smiled, when I went to my room I took a map along with a red pen. Coming back Sam was there with camera in hand, smiling I knew whatever I did I would always be on camera when it came to Sam.

"If they were driven out like the doctor said and the remaining survivors fled towards the east and settled in Greece. There still is a chance that another temple of Akna could exist, or maybe it's not just the work of Akna it could be the work of other gods. Shit, why didn't I think of it before?"

Taking my father's journal I looked through it as the pieces connected I knew that there was a possibility. The only thing that was needed was more evidence. Marking the lines around on the map that was in front of me, something seemed to connect within the mystery, but there still were other questions to be answered.

"Did you find anything sweetie?"

"Yes I found a lot; I think there's another temple around Greece. I was connecting everything and the timeline and facts match up."

"Ok so…what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to go, unless you're having doubts which I'm hoping for? We don't know what's in Greece or who is in Greece."

Looking at Sam I could tell that she was concerned about something I was too. The need to kill rested right around the corner and I knew that, but something else rested within me. I suddenly felt myself hungry once again; I was never much of an eater besides the normal bases. However I knew something within me was changed, besides my nether region, the small wounds I did receive we already healed only a dull ache lasted.

Along my body forming muscles started to appear, I was always in good shape but I knew muscle mass could never appear on me. I found that Akna's curse started to have its effects on me and for that I knew I had to get this curse off me and soon.

At this point, I could hear Sam talking to her parents something about her father scared me. When we began our travel to Yamatai, I remember being over Sam's house as we discussed everything with her uncle about the funding. I hated the fact that my first meeting with her family would be to ask for money, but Dr. Whitman needed a sponsor and I admired his work. Funding was the main key to any expedition, but I would gladly give back all the money I used just to have everyone back even the "good doctor."

As I watched Sam come back, an annoyed look pasted itself on her face I could tell that the "talk" didn't go so well.

"It didn't go so well did it?"

"No, when I mentioned your name he went off, I don't get what's up with him!"

"I don't blame him I am responsible for all of what's happened that's why I need to go to Greece alone." As Sam rolled her eyes, I knew that I had annoyed her.

"Do you think that excuse is going to stop me?"

"No…I was hoping it would give you second thoughts." As I looked on my iPhone I knew there was nothing of interest, but I needed to avoid her gaze. I hated ganging up on Sam, but I knew that this was the best possible answer to make her stay.

**You can make her stay; you know what you have to do to make her stay.**

Dropping my phone, all I could hear were the sounds of Sam screaming my name as I hit the floor. My body felt light, but the voice speaking to me felt heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone I'm not dead I just was at work so I'm thinking of posting on weekends for this story. So yeah, look forward to a new chapter on the weekends, since I'm sure many people are busy on the weekdays. So yeah read and review, as well as I saw some big mistakes in the other chapters so I'm going to correct them and get them posted up as soon as I can.<strong>


	7. Call for Help Part 2

_**Ghosts of a Survivor**_

_**Disclaimer= Does not own the reboot of tomb raider or Dark horse comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics= Thoughts / flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Lara are you ever going to dance?" As I read my book the sounds of the loud club, pumped in my ears although we were still in our twenties and only two years have lapsed. I still hated clubs and tombs, as Sam danced with some unknown and unnamed sod I focused on my book. Drinking a virgin long island ice tea I sat and watched as the scene unfolded. As I knew, Sam would want to rejoice in our reunion by going out, but something in me wanted to keep her grounded.<p>

Back in UCL, we kept each other grounded by natural instinct, but now everything was different much different. I wanted Sam all for myself, but I had already been rejected, and my episode from earlier did nothing to boost my confidence in my feelings.

"_W-Where am I?"_

"_You in bed, look I know you don't want to go Lara, but I'm going to call the doctor. This is the second time and I don't know what's going on."_

"_N-No don't please Sam."_

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get on the phone and call the doctor now."_

"_Look I'll tell you everything that's going on and why these spells are happening."_

After talking to Sam about everything I knew and the strange voices of Akna, she believed me without question. She never questioned anything believing that stranger things could happen, me hearing the voice of a dead Mayan goddess was the lesser extent of danger. I was happy that she didn't question what the voice said something in me knew what the voices were referring too.

Feeling like a weight came off of me from the confession of the voices. Sam suggested that a night out on the town would be good for us both. Of course, I knew a night on the town would be good for her, it always that way. However despite reading and being able to focus on the text before me, all couldn't be ace as I heard the two men next to my table.

"Look at the ass on that one." As I looked over two blonde males looked lustfully as Sam made her way on top of another cheeky bastards table. As I watched the blue-eyed blonde take out a baccy, he lit it as he nudged his friend he stood up and walked over towards me. As his green-eyed blonde friend sat, watched, and smirked I knew there was going to be trouble.

As I went back into my book, a anger grew in me and I knew why, but I had to be mature and calm. That was always me and no curse was going to take that away from me. As I would see blue dirt covered jeans in front of me I paid it no attention, but I knew he was here to stay.

"Hey my name is Richard Brice," he spoke in an Irish accent. Due to the differences with the two countries, I knew this was not going to end up well. At this point, he was drunk and I wasn't along with the nationality differences, and my tolerance level being low nothing was ever going to be good.

"So is that your long legged friend over there at the table, if so I was wondering if you and her could use a drink."

"No and my friend is going to be leaving very soon excuse me." As I collected my notes he grabbed my wrist, trying to hold me in place my other hand held on towards the wooden chair that was next to me. As Sam looked over and stopped dancing the only her voice could be heard.

"Lara don't…"

Turning around with chair in my other hand, I smashed it over the arseholes face. As he landed on the floor the second guy jumped up and my survivor instincts kicked in. as the blood creeped out of the first man head all music muted itself around my senses, as the second man rushed towards me. Dodging his attack I my hands scrabbled to the broken beer bottle slashing it across his face. As the blood rushed out I remembered what it was like to kill again, this world London, croft manner it wasn't real. None of this was real I knew I desired anger, rage and something else it was lust.

I thought in that moment towards everything that lead up to this moment. I was a lady, of noble birth, with my parents knighted for their accomplishments. I was the elite of English hierarchy, I was suppose to eat, sleep, dress, talk, walk and think like a lady. I still was certain social customs that Sam did it took me a while to get use to such as hugging and among other things.

That was why I had to leave after Yamatai I needed the answers, but also I knew what really went under the surface. I was unfit for society after visiting a therapist, I knew I couldn't fight the urges that I felt I wanted adventure and violence. That was all I was fit for nothing more nor less, and now I had a body to match the inside of what I was I was a monster.

Looking at Sam's face, the clubs music still blared as I rushed out, with Sam hot on my heels. Running towards a nearby park, I finally caught my breath, still some of my injuries not fully healed.

"Lara, what was that!" I knew Sam was angry, as so she should be. Everything I did seemed to end up in ruins our friendship suffering was the latest example of my failures. Sam knew that I handled things better than this a prime example of my skills were always shown on my jobs that I worked.

In that, moment I knew something was wrong. As I looked at Sam as her low cut top showed just the right amount of cleavage, as her breathing pushed her breast up and down. I could feel myself harden within my cargos at the thought.

_I can't think of this not now! _

"Lara you want to tell me what's going on? I mean first we were talking then you pass out then you wake up and act like everything is fine." As she walked up towards me to put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched away, embarrassment on my face.

"please don't t-touch me."

"W-What, why…wait that's happening right now oh sweetie? Sorry I keep forgetting that you have that down there, let's go home alright. "Nodding mutely with an embarrassed blush it was strange for Sam to call it a night, but I didn't want to ruin her night based on my frequent erections that took place. Walking back, we headed to the tube that connected us towards our flat.

"You calling it a night this early on a Friday are you bloody mad Sam?"

"Well part of its my fault for taking you to a place, so were you looking at the men or the women there?"

"N-No I wasn't looking at anyone."

"Then why did you get into a fight?"

"Can't we just drop it, besides it's not important?"

"Yes it is come on sweetie, our first night out and you bust a chair on over a guy's head. You call that not important?"

"They said something."

"So people say a lot well they said something about you."

"Tch…those douche bags who cares about what they have to say." Smiling I threw back Sam's words from our earlier conversation.

"Well they aren't allowed to comment on our friendship." As Sam rolled her eyes the jolt of the tube crashed Sam right into me as I held her waist close to catch her. She looked wide-eyed as she felt what rested on stomach, feeling a jolt again everything slowed down. Only one person besides us was on the cart, he seemed asleep and just as drunk.

"Sorry for the inconvenience we will be holding for five minutes until the next tube clears the tracks sorry ladies and gentlemen."

"Looks like we are stuck here for a while." As we stood in place, Sam placed her arms within my leather jacket around my waist. As her knockers pressed into mine, I wanted nothing more than to place my newly formed body part in between them.

"W-What are you doing Sam?"

"I'm trying to get warm, and if you worried about that don't worry I have had my fair share rub against me tonight."

Feeling possessive at the comment I wrapped both arms around Sam pressing myself hard as I nuzzled her neck. I knew she was my friend, but I wanted her to feel this, I needed her to stay if she left I knew it would be into the arms of another man.

"Sam…"

"Yea…"

"will we stay friends forever?"

"Sweetie of course we will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Read and Review<strong>_


	8. Call for Help Part 3

_**AN: Thanks to all of the reviewers for the chapter, I'll be writing another chapter soon, but I got finished reading Thousand Immortals novel form Tomb Raider.**_

_**Disclaimer: Does not own the reboot of Tomb Raider or Dark Horse Comics.**_

_**Warning= Futanari **_

_**Italics =Thoughts/Flashback **_

* * *

><p>It took us a whole hour to get back to our flat, watching Sam throw her jacket on the couch I smiled, as she was so careless and free. She was so unlike me I was conformed and grounded, even on Yamatai I still said sorry when it came to certain situations. The British student in me that I refused to let my mannerisms take a graphic turn, even as I was killing everyone. However now something was different I felt the strange urge to rip off Sam's clothes even just the most simple actions such as taking off a jacket turned me on. I really needed to release myself and fast, I knew the fight at the club wouldn't take care of my needs, but I still did it anyway I needed that adrenaline.<p>

"Wow Lara Croft if I hadn't of known you were going to get into a fight I would have left you alone," teased Sam.

"S-Sorry it's just that those bastards, tried to chat me up all I wanted to do was just read and some of the things they were saying weren't really pleasant." I looked at my boots before blushing and looking away at hoping that Sam wouldn't get mad.

"Don't worry about it alright, really I finally got that dance I wanted, and you seemed to enjoy yourself with those bastards as you kindly put it. You know they broke the mold when they made you Lara, your one in a kind."

"So you're not mad," I spoke lifting my head in hopefulness.

"Tch…why would I be mad, I'm sure those assholes had it coming," said Sam with a smile. As I looked to my cut up fist, I knew that I was getting stronger as my hand seemed a tad bit larger than before, it made me wonder was it swollen or if I was imagining things.

"W-Well I'm going to shower off."

"What saw anything you liked in the club that requires you to shower?"

"No…all I saw was the inside of my book until gorilla man and his cheeky friend came."

"Come on Lara you need to get laid, who knows this thing that you got going on may qualify you to experiment," said Sam wagging her eyebrows. Out of everything she made me laugh even in my darkest moments, I was happy to go through hell on Yamatai to see that smile that was all I wanted to see.

"The only experiment that I'm doing is trying to get our tickets, as well as after this trip is over no more adventures for you Sam."

Sam knew that I was referring to Yamatai even after three years it still was hard to say, it was hard for all of us. Even now, I felt a responsibility for everyone, my heart ached in my chest even as I thought about them now, and even after all of the killing and bloodshed of my adventures I still couldn't escape that responsibility.

"I'm going to go shower n-now and check on those tickets." Taking off my clothes I stepped into the shower, I knew sleep would be restless tonight, I was glad I was in the shower as my tears blended into the water that dripped below me. After an hour of showering, I got out with towel wrapped around me, walking towards my dresser I looked as a small bag sat on the top. Checking I blushed as they were boxer briefs, looking my door was closed I instantly thought to Sam. Knowing that I would be embarrassed to go pick up the item of clothing, she did so in my place laughing to myself only Sam would be bold enough to do something like that. Even after the events of Yamatai I still was ever awkward when it came to certain things this fragment of awkwardness in me immediately made me thing to Alex he and I were the same.

I thought to if he had survived Yamatai, would I be out going on a date with him, would we finally be merging our bodies as one. Would I be married to him, or would I be expecting our first child? The future and what it could have been was dashed due to my naïve dreams Reyes was right. Even with all of my failures at Yamatai, I still was redeemed with Sam's smile, that's why Greece scared me if the men back at in south America were on my trail I had to make my trip to Greece quick and painless.

The thought of Sam being in danger sent me into a panic, I felt my breath speed up as my temperature increased. I knew what this was it was an old wound that renewed itself every time I thought to the past, the doctors told me it was PTSD, with doctors offering me help I refused there was still more important work to do. Doing what I normally do when attacks came I paced, looking over to my desk a new bottle of water rested it was far from cold, but anything would do. Getting dressed in a black tank and the pair of boxer briefs grabbing the bottle I tapped my index nail on the cap in a ritualistic manner before opening the top. Taking a long drink I paced I only hopped that Sam wouldn't see my grizzly decline, but luck was never on my side jumping like a spray cat the door opened to Sam.

As I could feel the droplets of water drip on my nose form my wet bangs, I couldn't tell the look on my face but it was enough to make Sam's smile disappear.

"Looks like they fit you…pretty good…I just came to see about the tickets."

"I-I'm sorry…I'll get to it tomorrow"

"Lara…is there something you're not telling me?" Smiling faintly I looked over towards the clock it was four; pushing back my covers I spoke.

"It's nothing look it's getting late I'm going to get to sleep, and thank you for the knickers."

"There boxer briefs Lara, and we aren't done now tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing I'm fine." Getting into bed I had my back turned I knew if I saw her face I would give everything away, as I heard the door close, I knew she had given up. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my back making me jump even more turning around Sam was in bed with me looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Until you tell me what's wrong I'm staying here."

"S-Sam go back to bed."

"I am in bed."

"I meant **your **bed, its nothing really just burning off some energy that's all."

"Lara you look like you were about to have a nervous breakdown when I came in, well fine if you don't want to talk about it I'll figure it out, now get on your back I want to snuggle."

"S-Sam I really don't know if that's a good idea." In the past, I would have no problem snuggling with Sam, but with the curse of Anka I really didn't want to put myself in a position that I couldn't get out of. I wanted to take Sam, snog her, and show her what was wrong with me, but my polite nature wouldn't allow me to do so.

"Why are you worried about your friend sneaking up on me," said Sam in a joking manner referring to my area downstairs. In that moment she draped her leg over mine as I opened my arm she snuck right in, I knew that I would get no sleep tonight and for that, I was sure.

"Y-yes, I don't want you to be annoyed by it."

"How can I besides nothing like dry spooning, with Lara Crofts penis."

"You think you're really funny don't you Sam," I joked.

"Maybe…"

"Goodnight Sam…" With Sam resting in my arms I felt myself drift off without a problem there were no nightmares, just warmth for the first time I was wrong, I slept soundly with Sam in my arms.

I don't know how long I slept, but as I started to stir, I could feel the hot sun creep up from my bedroom window and a pressure down below. I looked over slowly as Sam was still asleep, I knew she was always a late sleeper somehow she ended up on her stomach and with my bed being only for one I could imagine the cramps she would feel after getting up.

Trailing her arm down I noticed that it lead right to the pressure I was feeling not wanting to wake Sam slowly looking at the lump where my "extra part" was I was scared to see the results. Lifting the cover up slowly Sam's palm rested on my hardened covered member, for the first time I Lara Croft had been touched sexually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _**Read and review **_


End file.
